


two years

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [348]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Amphibia - Freeform, Angst, Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Anne finds out what happened to Sprig’s parents.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [348]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	two years

Anne laid comfortably in the soft grass, with Sprig beside her. She was watching the stars with her best friend, a thing she liked to do. The stars were not the same as on Earth, not a single one, and it was interesting that no human had seen those constellations before.

Not that she was that into astronomy, she just really liked to look at the sky while talking with Sprig.

“And that was is called,  _ The screaming cowpillar _ .” Sprig said and pointed at the cluster of stars. “My mom showed me that one. Man, she was great.”

His mom.

That really puzzled Anne. Sprig or Polly rarely mentioned their parents, but when they did, it was in a morbid tone, and since they weren’t around, she probably knew the nature of it. And it made her feel bad, poor kids.

But, she needed to know. Sprig was her friend, and she wanted to be there for him.

“Can you tell me more about her?”

“Well, she was great. She gave me great hugs, played with me, and actually knew how to cook.”

“Unlike Hop Pop?”

Laugh.

“Yeah, unlike Hop Pop. I miss her.”

An uneasy silence followed, until Anne decided to break it about a minute later.

“What… happened to her?”

“Last Hiber Day, the one before you showed up.”

Oh.

“Sprig, I, had no idea. That’s terrible. I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize, there’s nothing you could have done. I’m just happy I have some memories of her, you know? Polly does too. But the year before when dad was taken, she was still in her egg. But, we have to move forward. I’ve got Hop Pop and you now.”

A family member taken, just that must be horrible. But, two years in a row? Anne felt how it stung in her heart. If that had been her parents, she had no idea what she would do.

So, she embraced her friend in a hug.

“I’ll be here for you Sprig, always.”


End file.
